The Secret Identity of Massie Block
by Overloaded Candy-coated
Summary: Mom always said karma comes around to get you, and I guess it's true. because right now, in the front of Mr.Myner's 3rd period geo class, my world is about to come crashing down. Based on The secret Identity of Devon Delaney.SIODD/Clique
1. Chapter 1

So I've lied before, I mean, who hasn't? But they were small lies, white lies, lies that wouldn't hurt anyone. Like when I told my friend Livvy last year at the dance that I liked her dress, even though it was the ugliest thign I've ever seen. Or when I tell my mom that her spagetti is the best thing I've ever tasted, even though the sauce tastes a year old and the spagetti is rock solid.

But like I said. Small lies. Miniscule. Definitely not life changing. And besides, I don't make it a point to lie. Until last summer of course, when I became the biggest liar in all of New York.

Mom says karma always comes around to get you, and I guess it's true. because right now, right in the front of Mr.Myners 3rd period geo class, my whole world is about to come crashing down. Mr.Myner is at the front of the classroom. And standing right next to him, is Claire Lyons, which means my whole world is pretty much over. Because she knows I'm a liar. Well actually, she's the one I lied to. And now she's here and it's going to be apparent that I'm a liar because-

"Massie!" Claire squeals, right in the middle of Mr.Myner introducing her to the class. He looks around.

"Oh, Claire, you know Massie?" He asked.

"We only spent the whole entire summer together!" her face lights up. I slink down in my seat.

"Why don't you sit next to her, considering you already know her." he points to the empty seat beside mine. She skips over.

"Massie!" She squeals again.

"Hey" I say flatly. She cocks her head. Maybe if I pretend I don't know her, i could make her think she was mistaking me for someone else. I practice looking confused.

"Can you believe I'm here? My dad got a job offer, and I knew I was coming and I was gonna tell you, but I thought it'd be more fab if I kept it a surprise!" She squealed.

Yeah, real fab.

"Massie, I'm so glad you're here. I've had the most horrible morning. I was afraid I wouldn't find you and I'd have to eat luch alone. I kept asking if anyone saw you, but they acted like they had no clue who you were."

"Mhm."

"Mass, what's wrong, are you sick or something? You're acting weird." She takes in the the jeans and pink A&F hoodie I'm wearing .When me and Claire spent the summer together, I never wore jeans. i always wore cute short-shorts and mini-skirts, and lots of tank-tops. My hair was always perfectly straightened or curled, and I wore loads of lipgloss.

"Ohmygod! You're wearing the bracelet!" She holds up my wrist to find a Tiffany&Co charm bracelet. We each bought one this summer. So much for her not knowing it's me.

"Yeah, Im wearing it." I respond and look ahead.

"Mass, this is gonna be such a great year! I mean, hanging out with one of the most popular girls on school!" Oh god. That's the problem "And I can't wait to meet Cam!"

Mr.Myner asks her to be quiet. She smiles and sits down.

"Meet me in front of the Cafe before lunch." She whispers.

Ok so heres the deal. This summer, I told Claire that I'm going out with Cam Fisher. The most popular guy in school. Cam Fisher,who plays soccer but is also on the 7th grade studennt council. Cam Fisher, the hottest guy I've ever seen. Cam Fisher, who doesn't even know I exist.

This Is all my parents fault. If they hadn't sent me and my sister away to my grandmas because they had to go to marraige counciling, none of this would of happened. I would of never told Claire I was dating Cam, or that Alicia Rivera, the most popular girl in school, was my best friend, and that I was one of the most popular girls in school. It is nice to see my parents get along now, but still. I'm Massie Block, and I'm a nobody here at BOCD. Whereas, Claire Lyons thinks I'm popular and everyone wants to be me. I'm In for a _long _year.

**I know. It used to be Kristen, but now its Claire. I have a better role for Kristen. She'll come in on the next chappy, which will be up very soon. I'm working on it.**

**Im grounded from my computer too, which is broken anyway. I got a deficiency note. Ugh. **


	2. AN: Merry Christmas!

**IM SOOO SORRYY**

**I would put this at the end of a chappy, but... i have none written :(**

**and this is why I put this AN**

**I'll write chapters on ALL of my stories and post them after winter break. I haven't been writing bc i'm stressed out about holiday shoppin and im having seperation anxietys because my boyfriend lives in a different city and i dont get to see him until January 9th. and I dont even know if i get to see him then!**

**Ugh. Tip:NEVER get a boyfriend who lives in a different city.**

**and now I have to choose between my boyfriend and i guy ive known forever who just confessed he rly liked me.**

**UGH! SO warning. my chappys may be lots of curse words and suckish bc ill be stressed out.**

**soo**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**See you January 3rd,2009!**

**.Randomness,**

**lovebugg96(BTW im gonna change my pen name to Overloaded Candy Coated..or Good and Broken)**


End file.
